Kanzen na Maru
by Dragonflyr
Summary: When all things come full circle, who will enter the pattern and will they be strong enough to keep the balance? The story of Hatanaka Suichi while big brother is away in the Makai. Please R
1. The Brain Dead Beauty

Recently I've taken a liking to writing fics that explain gaps in time in the series. This fic represents all that happens back in Ningenkai while all the focus is centered in the Makai during the 3 Kings arc. Or at least, it'll start out that way in any case. The main character, as you all will soon learn, is Hatanaka Suichi. I realize that Shuichi is usually spelled this way, but for purposes of making it easier to tell the difference between this Suichi and Kurama/Shuichi, the younger one will not be spelled with an 'h.' Oh, and starting on the second chapter I will start ending chapters with notes and ideas on character development (Like the "Secret Lives of Characters" in the Rurouni Kenshin books) for those of you who are interested in that kind of stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or whatever involved in it. I do own the OC's of this fic and would appreciate them not being ripped off. So now that that's taken care of…ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**Episode 1: The Brain-Dead Beauty**

**A**ll things follow a pattern, a predetermined track that keeps the order of this world and the balance between it and the other worlds. Sure, every once in a while someone tries to destroy a world and thus destroy the balance, but the very nature and purpose of the pattern always turns up a way to defeat such an enemy. The pattern, though it continues endlessly, refreshes itself constantly. The rolls and responsibilities are always the same, but the players of those rolls, their powers and their pasts and their reasons change all the time without anyone even noticing. Once one group has done all it can for the good of this world, they are replaced and the pattern, the cycle begins again. The only question is, when all things come full circle, who will enter the pattern and will they be strong enough to keep the balance.

**(xxx)**

**Subarashisa Junior High – Lunch Break**

"**Y**ou take her!"

"No, you take her!"

"It's your pick!"

"So what? I don't want her! Why is she even playing, it's not like she understands it."

Hatanaka Suichi stared at the girl the team captains were fighting over. Her name was Yanagi Omosa and for all intents and purposes the class had labeled her brain dead. She never talked, never had any kind of facial expression on her face, and never made any sign that she even heard anything that was spoken to her. Somehow, as they were picking teams for a quick lunch baseball game, she had drifted over to the crowd and was now the only player left to be picked.

Suddenly, as though feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him, startling him. Her pale gold eyes were completely blank and though the wind blew her shoulder length light pink hair into her face, she made no move to brush it back. She seemed so empty, like a body without a soul. It sent a shiver down Suichi's spine.

"Fine!" Oto, the captain whose turn it was to pick finally threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, I'll take her. Can we just play now?"

The game began and right from the start Yanagi proved to be a major headache for her team. Her first offense was that she never swung the bat. Kinamoto, the pitcher for Suichi's team, could throw perfect strikes with his eyes closed, but she never swung at any of them.

"Swing Yanagi, swing!"

The ball whizzed past and into Suichi, the catcher's mitt.

"Strike one!"

"SWING YANAGI!"

Another ball straight to the catcher.

"Strike two!"

"**SWING THE BAT YANAGI!"**

A third ball hit Suichi's glove.

"Strike three, batter's out!

On top of this, she didn't field. She just stood there and watched the ball go past, never making a move to go get it. Oto finally just stuck her in right field and prayed the other team didn't have any left handed batters.

Soon, there were only two minutes left of lunch break and Suichi's team was up by one run.

"Alright," Oto began, pacing the dugout and putting himself into 'pep talk mode.' "All we need is two runs. The bases are loaded, if the next batter just gets a double we win. Who's up?" No one answered and Oto began to feel uneasy. "Who's up?" he asked again, almost fearing the answer.

"Yanagi," someone finally sighed. Oto sunk onto the bench as Yanagi picked up a bat and walked to the plate. "We're screwed," he sighed.

Yanagi stepped up to the plate. Suichi glanced up at her through his catcher's mask. Winning was great and all, but he didn't want to win like this, because she refused to swing the bat.

"It's not that hard, just swing," he whispered to her. Her dead eyes swiveled to look at him just as the first strike streaked by.

"Just swing the bat," he repeated at the flicker of curiosity that sparked in those empty, soulless pools of gold. "Just take a step and swing your arms, it's not hard," he assured her, throwing the ball back to the pitcher.

"Swing the bat. Please swing the bat. Please, please swing the bat," Oto was praying to himself with his eyes closed. Those close enough to hear him sweatdropped.

"Give it up, Oto. It's a lost cause."

The second strike went by Yanagi, she didn't move. Suichi sighed as he stood momentarily to throw the ball back.

"Come on," he whispered to her, "I know you can do it. Just swing. It's alright if you miss, but you have to at least try." She looked at him again, her face still completely emotionless, than turned back to the pitcher.

"Swing Yanagi," Oto continued to mutter under his breath.

"Why does he want to win so badly anyway?" Takuchi wondered.

"Because he bet Kinamoto his entire baseball card collection we would win," Watanabe snickered.

"That was dumb," Takuchi mumbled.

Watanabe just laughed. "Yeah, that was before he realized Yanagi was playing."

Kinamoto wound up, readying himself for a fast ball. Yanagi stood, waiting. The ball was released and Yanagi…

"Holy shit!" Takuchi and Watanabe both shouted together, jumping up.

"What!" Oto cried in surprise, having had his eyes closed. They both looked at him, completely white with shock.

"Yanagi swung," Watanabe answered weakly.

The ball soured threw the air, high over the outfielder's heads and clear over the schoolyard wall, setting off a car alarm in the distance. Everyone was stunned into paralysis, staring at the wall the ball had disappeared behind. Suichi was the first to recover.

"Run," he said simply. Yanagi turned to look at him again, the spark of curiosity and proof that she was indeed alive in there somewhere was back again. "Run Yanagi-chan, run!" he repeated excitedly, motioning with his arms for her to go. The other base runners heard him and began to sprint around the diamond as Yanagi started off hesitantly but steadily towards first base.

**(xxx)**

**Halfway between Subarashisa Jr. High and the Minamino/Hatanaka residence**

**6:47 that evening**

**S**uichi sighed, what a day. Oto had made them all stay a full hour and a half after school for a party celebrating their victory and his continued ownership of his baseball card collection. On top of that, he had had to stop by the science department afterwards and make up a test he had missed last week. And now he had to go home and do another two or so hours worth of homework and his brother wasn't even around to help him so he'd be forced to struggle through it himself. Wonderful.

The sun was setting and an orange glow surrounded him. He rather liked sunset, it was peaceful and calming and really quite beautiful too. He could hear the footsteps of someone walking behind him, but he didn't think anything of it.

"You were right, it wasn't hard," a completely unfamiliar voice spoke up behind him, making him jump. He turned around, wondering if the person was indeed talking to him.

"Y-Yanagi-chan?" he squeaked in surprise. He hadn't even seen her at Oto's party, and now here she was. And…and she had talked! More than that, she was…smiling! She looked like a completely different person all together. Her eyes sparkled with life and her face was bright in a wide smile. She looked oddly tired, but he hardly paid any attention to that detail.

"You don't have to be so formal," she said politely, "no one else calls me 'chan'." Suichi just gaped.

"Hatanaka-kun? Daijobu?" she wondered, her smiled fading slightly.

"Fine!" he managed in a high, nervous squeak. "I'm fine," he added, regaining a somewhat more normal control of his voice. Her smile flared up again.

"I can't stay, I have to go. I just wanted to thank you. No one else would have done something like that. Arigato…for believing in me," the last part was almost a whisper and without another word she turned to leave.

Suichi just stared…no one believed in her…surly her family... Well, to be honest he knew absolutely nothing about her family. In fact, he knew absolutely nothing about her. He was just about to call her back when he blinked and looked around. She was gone.

"I must have spaced out…" he said absently to himself, rubbing the back of his head. With a final glance down the street and a shrug, he turned and continued home.

From a nearby rooftop a single figure silhouetted in the rays of the setting sun watched him go. "It isn't very often I get control, you should feel very special that I used this rare opportunity on you, Hatanaka-kun." Smiling to herself, she turned to leave, throwing over her shoulder "There is much more to you than you realize, Hatanaka Suichi. It's hiding within you, just beneath the surface. But I don't think it will stay there for much longer."

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

So, what did you think? No, there won't be any romance between this girl and Suichi. Or, well, let me say this, there will be some best friend type moments that I guess could be interpreted as romance if you read such things into it that way. But, for the most part, I'm going to try to keep romantic relationships out of the team. You'll see what I mean soon.

Also, I'm trying to write this more in the style of the show than in my actual usual writing style, which is why I'm adding sweatdrops and not describing every single miscellanies character like I usually do. And therefore, in light of the show I'll be adding teasers for the next chappy on the end too. n.n If you think it's cheesy and want to skip it feel free but I feel like I should. I'm still debating whether or not to do recaps at the beginning of the chapters too and I guess the little prologue type thingy at the beginning was a narrator part as well. Let me know if you think it'll help.

**Teaser for next episode…chappy…thing**

Hey everyone, Hatanaka Suichi here. I thought I was completely normal. Just a normal human with a normal human life and normal human problems. Or at least, that's what I used to think. I'm not sure what to think now. Poor Yanagi-chan, turns out she's got some pretty dark, not to even mention creepy, secrets and I want to help her anyway I can. But what does that mean I have to do? I'm not sure but I get the feeling I'm about to find out. So, if you're particularly interested in blood and monsters, than don't miss the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru. When all things come full circle, who will enter the pattern and will they be strong enough to keep the balance?


	2. Yanagi's Secret Life

First of all, I want to **highly** recommend the new Studio Ghibli movie, _Howl's Moving Castle_, for all you to see. If it's in theaters were you live then go see it, if not get it when it comes out on DVD but for goodness sake see it somehow! It is seriously the best Ghibli yet! Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed and liked this story. To those of you who were surprised that Hatanaka Suichi was the focus on this story I'll let you know now that aside from a few OC's the main cast of this story will consist of yyh characters that are not widely written about. It's basically a story for the awesome but more neglected characters. And also, I wanted to point out that the names are backwards in traditional Japanese style. So, in Yanagi's case, Yanagi is her last name and Omosa is her first name. I just wanted to remind you all of that so you don't confused later on in this chappy. But, so yeah, that's that. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

_Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru…After a baseball game at lunch, Hatanaka Suichi, Kurama's younger step-brother, met an odd young girl who has won the widespread reputation of being brain-dead. On his way home, she showed up to thank him, acting like a completely different person. What is this strange girl's secret, and why is she so interested in Suichi? _

**Episode 2: Yanagi's Secret Life**

**(xxx)**

**Subarashisa Jr. High – Room 4-b: 10:18 am**

**S**uichi glanced up at Yanagi from his math worksheet again. He just couldn't figure her out. Today she was back to her old, brain-dead self, absolutely nothing like the girl he had encountered last night. No, the girl last night had been…well…_alive_ for one thing. She had smiled and her eyes had shone with such a bright and lively light. But today…

He glanced up at her again, watching her mechanically write the answers on her worksheet. Today she was a drooling zombie once again. Her face was expressionless, her eyes were dead, and she rarely looked at anything other then her desk. Sighing he turned back to his equation. He was finding it exceptionally difficult to concentrate on finding what x equaled and the thought that if he didn't do it now he would have to do it at home was the only thing that stopped him from just giving up.

In less than a minute his mind was once again focused on only one thing: Yanagi Omosa. He just couldn't get it out of his head. What was wrong with her? Something she had said drifted back to his mind.

"_No one else would have done something like that. Arigato…for believing in me." _

What the hell did that even mean? Surely _someone_ supported her, believed in her for something. Was she lying then? But why would she do that? The whole thing was just so confusing and no matter how much he tried to make sense of it, Suichi always just ended up answering questions with questions.

Finally, in one last effort to expel the thoughts from his mind, Suichi promised himself that he would talk to her later and try to get the answers directly from her. He doubted it would work, and to be honest she was a little creepy when she acted permanently-spaced-out like this, but at the moment it was the best he could think of.

**(xxx)**

**Roof of Subarashisa Jr. High – Lunch Break**

**S**uichi opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. This was the last place to check, if Yanagi wasn't here he honestly didn't know where else to look. After walking around the perimeter of the roof and seeing no sign of her, he was about to give up and go back into the building when he caught sight of a shoe just in sight on top of the concrete rectangle that housed the door.

With a running start, he managed to jump high enough to grab the edge of the concrete ledge and haul himself up. Sure enough, there was Yanagi, lying on her back and staring blankly up at the sky.

"Yanagi-chan?" he asked hesitantly. Her soulless eyes turned towards him, but otherwise she made no response.

"Um…daijobu?" he started, not sure exactly what to say. She made no response. With a sigh, and with full knowledge that he was probably about to sound like a babbling idiot, he forced himself to continue. "I…I just wondered because, well, because you seemed…different when we talked last night. Not that there's anything wrong with that…I mean with you acting different…I mean you weren't different in a bad way…just…different. And, um, it just…made me wonder…you know, if you're okay." He almost hit himself when he fully realized the string of nonsense he had just spouted. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to her without offending her! She was still staring at him, making no movement to show she had even heard his rather embarrassing attempt to inquire as to her wellbeing.

He was about to try again, wondering if his mouth would betray him again, when the bell rang, making him jump. Yanagi silently and without even looking at him, got up, jumped down to the roof, and re-entered the building. Suichi couldn't decide if he was relieved or angry.

**(xxx)**

**Subarashisa Jr. High front steps – Approximately two minutes after release bell**

**S**uichi hid on the right side of the steps, waiting for Yanagi to pass by. If he couldn't talk to her than he decided he would just have to resort to a less direct method: spying. He had already called home and left a message that he had to stay late and help one of his classmates study. He now had two hours to trail Yanagi and figure out just exactly what was making her act like this. Vaguely he wondered why he even cared, but that thought was pushed aside as his pink haired target came through the front doors.

Waiting until she was out of the school yard, he crept to peek around the concrete wall and watched until she had turned the corner. Once she was safely out of sight he started at a brisk walk down the sidewalk, trying and failing rather miserably to be inconspicuous.

'_Note to self: never become a secret agent,'_ he thought sarcastically as he ducked behind a parked car to avoid being seen as Yanagi crossed the street, earning several strange looks from passersby. Yanagi had yet to notice him, which probably didn't mean anything considering she didn't even notice him when he was right in front of her, but everyone else on the street certainly had. Kids stared in confusion and adults gave him disapproving glares, but he continued after his target, ignoring them all. So what if some strangers thought he was crazy? For some reason he couldn't explain he simply _had_ to find out what was wrong with his would-be friend.

Now she had turned to the rich side of town and he was growing nervous. The apartment buildings and small houses were replaced with large mansions, all complete with long driveways, enormous yards, and security gates. He had planned to continue watching her for as long as he could through a window or something, try and get some feel for what her home life was like, but that was beginning to look like an impossibility. How was he going to get past those gates?

She stopped at one exceptionally large house that was set far back from the road and was almost completely shielded by trees and punched a code into a number pad. The gates opened and she entered. Suichi ran forwards as soon as he deemed it safe, but the gates creaked shut just as he got to them. He had been too far back to see what code she had used. So what was he supposed to do now? Looking around in frustration he saw a tree branch hanging over the side of the wall. If he took a running start, he might just reach it. Looking around for passersby and checking as best he could for security cameras, he rolled up his sleeves and started to pace backwards.

**(xxx)**

**Seven jumps, three splinters, and one bruised elbow later…**

**S**uichi landed in a half crouch on the other side of the wall, readjusting the straps on his backpack as it threatened to fall off.

"Jackie Chan, eat your heart out," he muttered, rather proud of himself as he tried to ignore the fact that what he was doing was legally trespassing. _'It's for Yanagi-chan,'_ he reminded himself, wondering exactly what the police would say if he gave them that excuse. He would probably just come off as a stalker…better just avoid the police if at all possible.

Once he had caught his breath, he began the trip across the yard, ducking behind trees when he could and crouching low to the grass when there was no other cover. He felt oddly like he should have camouflage clothes and a machine gun slung over his shoulder instead of a school uniform and a backpack, but pushed the thought back.

Finally reaching the house he proceed carefully around the perimeter, keeping clear of windows and constantly checking over his shoulder for hidden security cameras. Coming to the back of the house, he found an odd building. It was a large building that looked like it was all just one big room. The shape of it reminded him of a greenhouse, but it was solid metal, not glass. It looked almost like an oversized bomb shelter. Walking to the left side of the building he found a row of windows. Ducking down below them he cautiously raised himself to peer into the room.

It looked like some kind of observation room. The side of the room closest to the window had chairs and a large computer screen mounted on a wall made of what looked to be almost a foot's worth of bulletproof glass. There was a door on the left side of the room leading to the area that was sectioned off by the glass. That part of the room was completely bare except for a rather large number of sprinklers covering the ceiling.

"What the– What is this?" Suichi wondered. No sooner had the words left his mouth than he heard a door slam. Turning, he found that the sound had come from the mansion's back door and three people were now crossing the yard to the giant metal building Suichi had been inspecting.

Ducking back down and praying he wouldn't be spotted he watched them approach. A woman headed the group followed by a man in a white lab coat. Yanagi trailed behind the two. As they entered the building, Suichi risked raising his head and peering in through the window. The woman, who was dressed in a fancy black dress and was definitely Yanagi's mother if the pink hair meant anything, took a breath and then huffed visibly.

"Doctor," she said loudly, loud enough even for Suichi to hear, "it's simply suffocating in here! Be a dear and open a window." The doctor said something too low for Suichi to hear and bowed before coming towards the windows. Panicking, Suichi dove down again and laid flat on the ground, holding his breath. The doctor opened the window as asked and only when his footsteps signaled his retreat did Suichi dare to breathe again. Suichi sat up, realizing that he would now be able to hear everything said through the opened window.

"Now then," Yanagi's mother continued, clasping her manicured hands together, "we made great progress yesterday with that high B class, what say we try an A class today?" Suichi frowned. He was completely lost now. B class? A class? Class of what?

The class labels apparently had some kind of strong meaning though because Yanagi suddenly seemed to become herself again, the shinning light coming back to her eyes just as it had when Suichi had seen her the night before. Her face twisted in horror and see took a step back crying, "Are you insane! This room will never hold up to an A class!"

"Hiru!" Yanagi's mother barked. _'Hiru?'_ Suichi wondered, _'Who's Hiru?' _Yanagi almost immediately returned to her brain-dead state, her eyes becoming soulless once more and her face turning completely emotionless.

"If you can't keep control over her than what good are you?" Yanagi's mother seethed.

"Gomen, Yanagi-san," Yanagi replied in a voice so void of personality it was almost mechanical.

"Just get in there," Yanagi's mother growled, still glaring and pointing to the door leading to the sectioned off part of the room. With a sigh and a few muttered words to herself, Yanagi's mother than moved to stand by the control panel and computer screen, joined by the doctor. Suichi's mind was reeling. He didn't quite understand anything that was happening. Classes and someone named Hiru controlling Yanagi…what did it all mean? And what was going on now?

As he watched, the doctor pressed several buttons and a section of the floor on Yanagi's side of the glass began to slide away. A cage began to rise up from the floor. It was a simple bared cage without a roof and plastered with paper wards. The figure inside was obscured by the wards, but it was still visible enough to make Suichi gasp in shock. It was tall and resembled a samurai from the way it was dressed. It had two huge curving fangs protruding from it's mouth, reminding Suichi of an elephant's tusks, and purple tinted skin.

"Get ready, Yanagi-chan," the doctor said into an intercom before pressing another button. The cages sides began to slide back into the floor, freeing the demon. The demon looked at Yanagi and then began to laugh.

"You think you can take me?" he cried as he laughed. Yanagi made no reply. "We'll see about that," the demon cut off it's laughter with a growl, suddenly growing serious and extending one clawed hand towards Yanagi. The purple hand began to glow and before Suichi could even compute this observation the light shot forward towards Yanagi. Yanagi tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and her left arm was almost torn off. The blast ripped through the metal wall like it was made of tinfoil and Yanagi was blown outside through the hole that had been created.

The demon smirked, aiming his next blast for the floor. "Come my demon brethren. Let's 'paint the town red' tonight!" he bellowed, laughing as his attack burst through the floor. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared Suichi, Yanagi's mother, and the doctor watched in shock as demons began to poor from the storage area where they had been imprisoned below ground.

Suichi was beginning to think that now would be a very good time to leave. Half stumbling in his haste, he got up and started off towards the back of the building. As he rounded the corner he had a clear view of the hole the purple demon had created, as well as the smoking crater in the ground where Yanagi was lying, her arm bleeding badly.

"Yanagi-chan!" he cried, sprinting to where she lay. Moaning, she began to push herself up. "You shouldn't move!" he tried to stop her, but she got up anyway. Turning, she looked back at the building, her soulless eyes widening.

"Forget this," her emotionless voice came out in a fearful gasp. "That stuck up bitch doesn't have even half the money to keep me here for another second!" Suddenly she closed her eyes and was momentarily surrounded by a faint orange light. From her still body stepped the transparent form of a young boy with long purple hair and blue eyes. Suichi gasped and jumped back as the boy's body solidified and Yanagi fell limply to the ground.

"Gomen, Omosa, but you're on your own now," the boy said, turning back to Yanagi's prone form. Turning forward once more and completely ignoring a stunned Suichi watching from the side, the boy crouched as if to jump and then simply disappeared. Suichi just stood there, staring. _'Was that…Hiru?'_ he wondered weakly. He was now seriously considering taking a trip to the mental hospital. This was insane! What was going on?

Yanagi's groan brought him back to reality and he looked down to find her clutching at her arm in pain. He crouched down next to her, unsure of what to do. He cried out in surprise as the windowed side of the metal building was suddenly blown away and the whole building burst into flame. How does metal burn?

Suichi suddenly found himself paralyzed by fear. Pure, unadulterated terror turned his blood to ice as he stared at the flames melting the metal before him. If those…those…_demons_ could do that to metal, what would they do to a human? He didn't want to find out. But there was nowhere to go. No trees to hide behind, no holes to hide in, and even if there were it probably wouldn't do any good. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he wasn't here, wishing he could just disappear.

The demons, satisfied with their destruction of the metal building, began to poor out of it. Some left the grounds, disappearing as the purple haired boy had, while others took on the task of destroying the house too. The purple skinned demon Yanagi had been fighting emerged from the building, obviously looking to finish what it had started with the girl.

It turned it's head, scanning the area. Suichi sank back. He was in plain sight. The demon turned towards the crater his attack had created – Suichi's heart stopped – and the demon moved on, still searching. Suichi blinked. How had they not been seen? The purple demon was getting frustrated now. He looked around again, sniffing the air. He looked straight ahead, right at Suichi, stopping the young boy's heart yet again, but the demon still didn't detect the boy's presence.

"What-?" Suichi whispered to himself. A soft though pained laugh caught his attention and he turned to stare at Yanagi. She had one eye closed against the pain in her arm, but the other was bright and shinning, full of life just like it had been before.

"Don't worry, he can't see us," Yanagi assured him, then giggled again as she continued, "or smell us, or hear us, or feel us, or anything us really."

"What?" Suichi asked. Yanagi's opened her other eye and regarded him seriously for a moment before her smile returned full force.

"You don't even realize it do you?" she giggled. When Suichi just stared blankly back she continued. "You've cloaked us. Completely cloaked us in fact. That's pretty impressive. Some people train all their lives and still can't do a complete cloaking."

"Cloaked us?" Suichi asked confused. He didn't think he'd done anything.

"You hid us basically," Yanagi explained. "A complete cloak just means that you've effectively shielded any sense that could give us away. You've blocked our appearance, scent, sounds, and ki and therefore he can't see, smell, hear, or sense us. We're safe. Unless he trips over us he won't find us."

Suichi wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He was glad he would be safe from the demons now, but on the flip side this was just one more confusing thing to add to the list.

"Yanagi-chan…what…what is going on?" he finally asked, not quite sure he even wanted to know.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she scolded, but then sighed and looked back towards the building.

"My mother…" she started and then paused, wondering if she should start there, sighed again and continued. "My mother was always a stickler for perfection. Everything had to be done exactly right. When I was three, and she found out about my powers, she built that thing and bought demons on the black market, making me fight them. I had to fight one everyday, and I wasn't allowed out until I'd killed it. Eventually, by my fifth birthday I'd had enough and threatened to use my power against her if she didn't stop. The next day she hired Hiru."

"The boy with the purple hair," Suichi breathed, remembering the being that had left Yanagi's body not that long ago.

Yanagi nodded before continuing. "She paid him to control me. I was perfect with him, just like she wanted. Completely soulless, but perfect." Yanagi made a face and broke off, sirens were starting to sound in the distance. At the high pitched sound, most of the demons looked up and promptly disappeared. The house was now engulfed in flames ranging from a blood red to a rich magenta and every color in between. The purple skinned demon took one final look around and then disappeared as well.

"They're gone," Yanagi said gently after a moment, "you can lift the cloak now."

"I…I don't know how," Suichi admitted. What if he couldn't lift the cloak? What if he was stuck this way, invisible and silent and without a scent forever?

"You cloaked us because you wanted to disappear, right?" Yanagi asked, breaking into his fearful thoughts.

"Um…yeah," Suichi answered, remembering that was pretty much exactly what he had felt when he had cloaked them, however the hell he had done it in the first place.

"Then, all you have to do is want to appear again."

"Easier said than done," Suichi grumbled. Yanagi smiled, sitting up with a wince.

"Not necessarily. You want someone to find us, someone who will help us, right?"

"…yeah."

"You want the paramedics to find us and clean us up, right?"

He glanced at her bleeding arm. "Yeah."

"You want to be able to go home and have your parents see you, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Suichi shuttered as he felt something around him change. It felt almost like he had just left a pool of water.

"There," Yanagi smiled, "I told you wouldn't be hard."

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

Whew. That was a long one. Way longer than I intended, actually, but I wanted to end the Yanagi thing soon because it's really just the beginning of something much bigger. So yeah, that's over and now the real fun starts. :)

**Interview with a Demon**

This is were I will be giving background character development info like I said I would. But since we don't know the characters very well yet, this addition will just have some translation notes and stuff.

Let's start with the title. Kanzen na Maru directly translates to 'complete circle' although Full Circle is the intended title. It symbolizes the continuation of the Yu Yu Hakusho adventures with a slightly different spin, which you would know if you read the prologue paragraph thingy in the first chappy.

Next is Suichi's school. Subarashisa means excellence, a rather promising name for a school. Everyone likes to boast that they're school is the best, so what better name than excellence?

The last note for this addition is the catch phrase thing at the end of the previews about all things coming full circle. If any of you have ever watched the original Japanese dubs of the yyh series you know that every preview ends with the phrase "The otherworld isn't watching for nothing." I wanted to do something like that and after writing the prologue paragraph I found that I really liked that sentence and decided to use it as the catch phrase.

**Teaser for next episode**

Hi everyone, it's me, Yanagi Omosa, but you can just call me Yanagi. Bet you thought the whole freeing me from my evil mother's control thing would be the end of it huh? Wrong! It was just the beginning. Now all the demons my mom kept stored for me to fight are running amok in the city and someone's gotta stop them! Hatanaka-kun is still kind of in denial but maybe his big brother suddenly showing up will make him change his mind. What's up with his brother anyway? He feels…strange. Oh well, find all the answers to these and more on the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru! When all things come full circle, who will enter the patter and will they be strong enough to keep the balance?


	3. The Truth Hurts

Okay, I'm back with the continuing adventures of Sui-chan. Before I start, I thought I'd let you know that after thinking about it I decided that if I'm going to write this in show style I might as well find some cool songs to use as opening and ending themes, ne? So, after a little poking around, I found two that I think will work. The opening song is called _Youryuu Risui_ and the ending is _Freedom_. Both of these songs are sung by Ogata Megumi and I do not own the rights to either of them so there's my disclaimer for that. Anyway, if any of you want to hear these songs, just leave me your e-mail address in a review and I'll be glad to send them to you. But enough of this, ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

_Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru…Suichi followed his strange classmate, Yanagi Omosa, home only to discover a dark secret. Since she was five, Yanagi has been controlled by a demon named Hiru so that her mother could have the perfect daughter. Yanagi's mother has also been forcing her to fight demons on a daily basis to improve her mysterious powers. Now, an A class demon has broken loose and freed the demons Yanagi's mother kept captive. Someone has to stop these demons before they destroy the city, but who? _

**Episode 3: The Truth Hurts**

**Ambulance parked outside Yanagi residence – 22 minutes after demon escape**

**Y**anagi sat patently in the back of the ambulance while a paramedic wrapped her injured arm in bandages. Suichi sat next to her, watching. He hadn't said a word since he had uncloaked them. His mind was working furiously, trying to make sense out of this. Demons and powers and cloaking…it was all too much!

"Hatanaka-kun? You there?" he was brought back by a hand waving in front of his face. Turning he saw Yanagi's worried look and flashed her a fake smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you're involved now. I'm afraid there's really no going back at this point, Hatanaka-kun," she sighed.

"What do you mean 'involved'?" he asked.

"You mean to say you honestly just want to turn you're back and pretend like none of that ever happened? Those demons are loose now and people are in danger, Hatanaka-kun," she exasperated.

"What does that have to do with me!" he cried. This was getting out of hand. He had wanted to help Yanagi and he had. That was it, the end. He had done what he wanted and now he just wanted to go home. The city wasn't his responsibility. Sure, it was unfortunate that those demons had been freed to reek whatever havoc they wanted, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Hatanaka-kun," Yanagi sighed and shook her head before looking up at him again with a small smile. "You're way more powerful than you think. I've felt it since I first met you. You have the power; you just don't know how to use it. You've already proved your strength with that cloaking you did before!"

Suichi just stared and started to shake his head. "No, no I…"

"You should listen to her, she knows what she's talking about," a voice from the ambulance's opened doors made them both turn. Standing there was a tall youth that looked a few years older than the middle schoolers watching him. He had brown hair and brown eyes as well as a crimson headband and a bulbous blue pacifier between his teeth.

"And who are you?" Yanagi asked calmly. This stranger didn't feel like a threat, but he did feel powerful. She wondered who he was.

"Who I am isn't important," he said hastily. "Or it's not anymore anyway," he added offhandedly. She was about to ask what he meant when he interrupted her with a question of his own.

"Where'd the boy go?"

Startled, she turned and looked to see she was alone in the car. It took a minute before she figured out what had happened and started laughing.

"Baka," she gasped between bursts of laughter. A pressure on her arm alerted her to her friend's annoyance as an invisible fist gave her a weak punch. "Alright, alright," she forced herself to calm down but continued to smile widely at the spot next to her. "Don't panic, that's why you did it in the first place. Just take a deep breath and do what I told you before. To be seen you have to want to be seen."

Slowly, Hatanaka Suichi rematerialized looking shaken and a little unnerved. The stranger let out a low whistle, something that must have taken great talent to do around that pacifier.

"So…it really _was_ a complete cloaking. I thought so the first time, but I was really too far away to tell…"

"W-what…?" Suichi gasped. He was beginning to hate this.

"Relax Hatanaka-kun," Yanagi comforted him, "you were just startled and cloaked yourself on reflex. You'll probably do that a lot until you learn how to control your powers. It's a pretty normal response for a rookie, don't worry about it."

'_Don't worry about it,'_ Suichi thought sarcastically. _'You'll just disappear every once in a while and you won't be able stop it, but don't worry about it.'_

Satisfied that Suichi was alright, or as alright as someone in his position could be right now, Yanagi turned back to the stranger.

"Who you are may not be important, but can we at least get a name? And maybe a reason why you were around to see Hatanaka-kun cloak himself the first time?" she asked.

The stranger smiled. "You can call me Koenma, and I wasn't stalking you or anything. I felt a sudden burst of youki and came to investigate, that's all."

"Youki?" Suichi asked. Vaguely he wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Youki is demon energy," Yanagi explained. "Humans, ningens, have our own energy called reiki and demons, youkai, have youki." Suichi just nodded. He wasn't sure he really understood but wasn't in a hurry to go into more detail. What she had just said was confusing enough without her trying to explain it further.

Suddenly, there was a crackle over the radio at the front of the vehicle. Suichi, startled, blinked out of existence again, only to reappear a moment later.

"Good," Yanagi smiled, "you're getting the hang of it."

"Yeah…good," Suichi muttered. He didn't see what was so good about it.

"All units…" the static muffled message began to sound from the radio "…all units…please respond…severely wounded civilians…all unit—AHHHH!" The message was cut short by a sudden scream. Yanagi shot up and grabbed the radio.

"Hey! Hey…uh…ambulance guy! Come in! What happened? What's going on? HEY!"

"Hey kid! Get away from that!" one of the paramedics banged on the passenger side window and Yanagi promptly dropped the radio and jumped out the back of the ambulance, pulling a slightly dazed Suichi with her.

"Damn it…" Yanagi muttered once she and Suichi were on the road with Koenma. "Those youkai have got to be stopped, tonight! Before they do too much damage."

"I agree," Koenma nodded. Yanagi looked up at him and then sighed.

"Look, I want to help and I can take some of the weaker demons…but…thing is…" she shook her head and then, clenching her fists, she looked up and met Koenma's gaze. "If you were watching then you know about the demon that was controlling me, right?" When Koenma nodded, she continued. "Hiru didn't solely control me, he boosted my power too. With him I could take on strong B class demons, but without him…I…I'm barely a low C class."

Koenma smiled and there was a knowing glint in his eye. "Don't worry about it," he assured her, "I've already asked in a favor from an old friend. He should be able to help us with the stronger ones. He was on his way to town anyway. He likes to come back every once in a while, you know, keep up appearances and stuff." Yanagi still looked skeptical, but nodded.

"What about me? I…I don't really want to fight these things…" Suichi piped quietly.

"Of course not," Yanagi smiled at him, throwing her good arm over his shoulder. "We don't expect you to fight, you're powers are still too new for that and quite frankly that sorry excuse for a punch you gave me earlier wouldn't even be felt by these youkai. But you better come with us anyway, that way we can ensure your safety." Suichi gulped nervously. As much as he wanted to go home, he didn't really want to be left alone either.

Koenma smiled and then looked up as both he and Yanagi caught a rather unique energy signature, one that was familiar to one and impressive to the other.

"Wow," Yanagi breathed, "I sure hope that's the friend you were talking about. I'd hate to have to fight him."

"I feel the same way," Koenma answered, feeling especially grateful that this particular friend who had started as an enemy hadn't stayed that way. _'Gee, a few months in the Makai does wonders for power levels, doesn't it?'_ he thought, rather impressed, as he began to lead his companions towards the source of the power he and the girl had felt.

"Yanagi-chan?" Suichi started as he hesitantly followed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Yanagi cried as she turned to face him. He cowered slightly and she sighed. "What is it, Hatanaka-kun?"

"If I can't call you 'Yanagi-chan' then don't call me 'Hatanaka-kun'," Suichi cried. He actually didn't really care, he just felt like he needed to yell at someone about something just to let off some steam.

Yanagi smiled. "Alright then, what do you want me to call you?"

"Suichi," Suichi answered, "just plain Suichi."

"Alright 'just plain Suichi', what do you want?" Yanagi teased.

"What about your mother?" Suichi asked. He hadn't seen her or the doctor since before the metal building was destroyed.

"She's dead, that damned doctor is too," Yanagi said carelessly. Suichi's eyes went wide. Yanagi's mother was dead and she acted like she didn't care at all.

"Yanagi, doesn't it make you sad that your mother is dead?" he asked quietly, eyeing Koenma's back. He didn't really want the stranger to hear this conversation, he still wasn't sure he trusted him.

"Suichi, the woman who made me kill everyday since I was three and turned me into a living zombie is dead. Somehow I think I'll get over it," she threw over her shoulder as she continued to follow Koenma. "Besides, it's not like I'm an orphan now or anything," she added. "My grandmother on my dad's side lives just on the other side of town, I won't even have to change schools or anything. In fact, she's been fighting my mother for custody over me for years. She has some powers too you know, all my dad's family does." Suichi was silent, trying to digest this information. Every time he asked a question he was met with more strange and confusion information. Maybe he should just keep silent for the rest of the night.

The powerful youki signature Yanagi had felt before suddenly flared up again and she broke into a sprint to cover the final blocks to it, Koenma and Suichi close behind. This youkai who was Koenma's friend was so powerful, and yet at the same time his energy signature wasn't rough like most other high class youkai. This being's energy felt soothing and calm, so unlike the usual violent and almost painful signatures she was used to feeling from youkai this strong.

Rounding the corner, she stopped at the sight that met her eyes. A tall and slender humanoid youkai was fighting a group of lower level demons. Fighting wasn't really even the word for it, the humanoid moved so gracefully, it was more like a dance. He had a long whip that looked like some type of plant and his emerald eyes shone in the dimming light of dusk, his long red mane swaying behind him with every move.

"That's him?" Yanagi breathed incredulously.

Koenma smiled as he came up behind her. "Yup, that's him."

Suichi, who had been a few yards behind the others, finally trotted onto the scene and nearly fainted, blinking out of existence once more. When he came back, he was white as a sheet.

"Suichi?" Yanagi asked. What was wrong with him? He had been scared when he had seen the other youkai before, but he still hadn't acted quite like this. Besides, he didn't seem as scared as he was surprised and shocked.

"O-oniisan?" Suichi squeaked. The tall redhead, having finished off the last of the youkai he had been fighting, turned, his eyes widening at the sight of his little brother.

"Oniisan!" both Koenma and Yanagi turned to look at Suichi.

"He's you're brother?" Yanagi cried, looking between the young human boy and the red haired demon.

"Of course! That's why you look so familiar! I knew I'd seen you somewhere before," Koenma said, hitting his head.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Yanagi shouted. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was a youkai!"

"He's not a youkai!" Suichi shouted back. He could live with Yanagi and her crazy life and powers and he could put up with his own uncontrollable cloaking, but he would not believe that his stepbrother was a demon!

"Suichi…" the red haired demon took a step forward. Suichi's eyes sprang to him, the shimmering black dots pleading with him.

"She's wrong," Suichi said in almost a whisper, eyes locked on his stepbrother. "Tell her she's wrong. You're not a demon. TELL HER!" The group was silent for a minute. It was clear that Suichi was on the verge on a nervous brake down. This had all just been too much too fast.

"Suichi…" Yanagi started quietly, he didn't look at her. She felt kind of hurt. Here he had followed her home and put himself in danger to try and save her from things he hadn't even known about or believed in at the time, and now he wouldn't even look at her. She sighed and tried again.

"Suichi, do you remember what I said before about reiki and youki?" She waited and when he didn't answer continued. "Well, they don't mix. Suichi, humans have reiki and demons have youki, there's no if's an's or but's about it. Sui…he has youki."

"You're wrong!" he barked at her. If she had been the one with the cloaking power she would have disappeared in fright. She hadn't thought sweet, gentle, soft spoken Suichi could act like this.

"Kurama," Koenma intervened before anyone got hurt. Suichi had no idea of what he was capable of and neither did Koenma, but the former Reikai ruler did know that he didn't want to find out. There was just no telling what the youth might do if pushed far enough, and therefore it was probably best to break up the fight now before it went any farther.

Kurama sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on or what Suichi had been through but he could tell it hadn't been good. Koenma hadn't said much when he had contacted him not more than fifteen minutes ago. The only information he would give was just that there was trouble and he needed Kurama's help. Kurama had been on his way home for a few days anyway, so he had agreed. He had to come home every once in a while, to stay updated on his school work and keep his mother from worrying. To be honest, he liked to come back. The Ningenkai had been his home for over a decade and a half and he rather liked it there, once he had learned to give it a chance.

"Suichi," the redhead sighed again. His little stepbrother looked like he was about to cry. He really must have been through a lot to be acting this way. Then again, he had never really considered how Suichi would act when he told him the truth, mostly just because Kurama had never planed to tell him at all. If worst came to worst, he could always just make Suichi forget, like he had done to Maya.

"It's the truth, Suichi. I am a demon," Kurama said quietly. Suichi started to back up, shaking his head.

"But…but you…I mean you were always so…you can't be! You just can't be!" Suichi felt sick. Everything he thought he knew about the world had suddenly been thrown back in his face. Demons were real and his brother was one of them! How had that happened! "H-how…" he stuttered weakly. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but now that he had, he wanted an answer.

"That's a long story," Koenma cut in, "and incase you forgot we have other problems. Demons-destroying-the-city type problems."

"I hate to say it, but Mr. Sensitive here has got a point," Yanagi cut in, eying Suichi wearily, watching for another screaming fit. Suichi's eyes drifted to her before he closed them in a long, tired sigh.

"This is ridiculous," he shook his head, "just completely and utterly ridiculous."

Yanagi laughed. It seemed that Suichi had finally gotten a hold of himself. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, welcome to the Real World, kid." Suichi glanced at her before sighing again. Then he turned his gaze back to his brother, who was still watching him.

"Well…" Suichi started taking a step towards his stepbrother, "Yanagi's a C class, whatever the hell that means, I keep disappearing or cloaking or whatever, and I don't even know what his story is but I'm sure it's just as weird," he finished, jerking a thumb in Koenma's direction. "So, I guess being a demon pretty much makes you normal around here."

Kurama smiled as Koenma clapped his hands, rubbing the palms together. "Alright, now that that's taken care of, do you mind if we stop some of the other demons while there's still a city left to save?"

Koenma started off, heading towards an area a few blocks away where all of them but Suichi could feel a large concentration of youki.

"So," Suichi said as they walked, "he called you Kurama, right? Is that your real name?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, but you can still call me Shuichi if you like."

"Wait," Yanagi cut in, "your bro's name is Shuichi too?" They both nodded. "And you think my life is confusing!" she cried. They both laughed as she shook her head.

"Suichi," Kurama turned to his brother, "I don't think you've introduced your friend."

Suichi opened his mouth to answer, but Yanagi cut him off. "We'll tell you who I am, if you explain who the hell he is," she whispered, nodding towards Koenma. Kurama just laughed.

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

Not much action in that chappy, but it was more of an explanatory filler type one. We'll get some action going in the next chapter, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget about those songs. I could use feedback on whether or not you guys like them.

**Interview with a Demon**

_Hatanaka Suichi_

Hatanaka Suichi is shown very little in the series, and when he is shown he's being controlled by a demon, so that pretty much left his overall personality up to my discretion. I wanted to make him seem average and normal, but to have his own quirks too. What I ended up with was a kind and friendly if slightly naïve boy who cares deeply for his friends and is always willing to help people. The cloaking was kind of a spur of the moment idea that the more I thought about it the more I liked it considering the potential it had to add to his personality, such as the disappearing whenever he's scared. As for his other powers…well, you'll just have to wait and see. He's creates very strong bonds with the people he is around and you will see that as the group grows he's really the focal point that holds it all together. I think you'll all really enjoy watching his character grow and become stronger, I know I will.

**Teaser for next episode**

It's me, Suichi again. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Every time I think things have reached the strangeness peak and couldn't possibly be stranger, they surprise me again. Okay, so my brother is actually a demon fox named Kurama, I can deal with that. But if that's true than where has he really been all this time? Suddenly his excuses are starting to sound a little farfetched. Anyway, Yanagi's been talking about her powers for a while and now she might finally get the chance to use them. What exactly is her power anyway? And, wait a minute, is that Hiru? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru. When all things come full circle, who will enter the pattern and will they be strong enough to keep the balance?


	4. The Gravity of the Situation

Alright, before I begin I just want to warn you that I am leaving town to visit some relatives on the Saturday the 23rd and I won't be back until the 9th of August, so this will be the last update until I get back. Man, it is chapters like this that make me wish I was a writer for an anime or something. Fight scenes and original attacks are always so much easier to show then to describe. But anyway, I'll try to update this more regularly in the future, especially since I have a lot of subplots and stuff planned for later chapters. That's it for now…I think. :) ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

_Last time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru…After discovering some surprising secrets about his classmate, Yanagi Omosa's home life, she and Suichi were introduced to Koenma, former ruler of Reikai now currently in hiding from his father's wrath. Even more secrets were revealed when the group ran into Suichi's older step-brother, Kurama, who revealed himself for what he really is to his younger brother. Now the four of them continue on through the city, hoping to stop the rampaging youkai before too much damage is done, but what more secrets will be unraveled along the way?_

**Episode 4: The Gravity of the Situation**

**A deserted street corner approximately 3.6 km from Yanagi residence. **

**S**uichi blinked back into existence for the third time in as many minutes as another group of demons fell victim to his brother's Rose Whip. He sighed. If he didn't get this cloaking thing under control soon it was sure to become a real problem. What would he tell his parents if he started disappearing every time the stupid toaster scared him at the breakfast table?

"You okay there, Sui?" Yanagi's voice drifted through his thoughts. He nodded, mumbling an excuse as his brother dispatched the last of the demons. He still couldn't fully grasp the idea that his brother was a demon, but in light of other things his brain had deemed it an unnecessary piece of information for him to understand at the moment and so filed it under the 'try to make sense out of later' category. Besides, his brain was preoccupied with other mysteries at the moment, such as:

"Hey, Yanagi?" he turned to look fully at her as she hummed a questioning reply. So far, Shu…er…Kur…anou…his brother had done all the fighting. That was fine, only it left a burning question on his mind that desperately needed answering. What were Yanagi's powers?

"Why don't you fight too?" he asked. She blushed slightly in…embarrassment? What did she have to be embarrassed about?

"These guys are way too strong for me, B class youkai. Besides," she added, patting the bandages on her injured arm, "with my arm banged up even the C class losers will be a challenge."

"Oh," he replied simply. That made sense. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Yanagi-chan?" Kurama's voice drifted over them as the redhead rejoined they're group. "How many youkai escaped, exactly?" They had already fought a few good dozen, how many more could have been held here in Ningenkai and remain undetected?

"Well…" Yanagi sighed and scratched her head. "I don't know the exact number. I'd say… about fifteen D class, twenty or so C class, eleven or twelve B class, and one A class for sure, maybe more."

"A class!" Kurama cried in shock. Yanagi's mother had held A class captive too! How on earth had she managed that!

"That's what I said," Yanagi sighed again, crossing her arms, moving slightly stiffly due to the pain that shot through her left arm. "I had no idea she had any A class down there until today, and I hope that was the only one but I don't know for sure." Kurama sighed. Even one A class loose in the Ningenkai was an extreme threat, but if there were more…

"Oi! Kurama! Koenma! Haven't seen you guys in a while! Someone wanna explain what in the heck is going on!" a new voice made them all turn to see a high school boy with curly orange hair lumbering towards them.

"Kuwabara-kun," Kurama greeted the newcomer as he stopped before them and bent double to catch his breath.

"You know this guy?" Yanagi asked, silently wondering why such a high level youkai like Kurama hung around with a low level human like the one before them. He didn't feel as if had any more power then she did.

"Hey, I remember you," Suichi chimed in, smiling at the teen as he stood up, having regained his breath. "You were at the wedding." Kuwabara blinked down at the young boy before recognition dawned on his complexion.

"Yeah, I saw you there! Suichi-chan, right?" Kuwabara exclaimed, smiling when Suichi nodded. After a moment, Kuwabara's expression dimmed to a more serious one and he turned to Koenma. "What's going on? There's youkai all over the city, and some of them are really strong!"

"Um…that's sort of my fault," Yanagi muttered hesitantly. Kuwabara turned to her curiously, realizing he hadn't noticed her there before. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Yanagi Omosa," Suichi jumped in to introduce his new friend, "she goes to my school. It's a long story, but basically her mom kept all these demons around for her to fight and get stronger, some weird training I guess, and they all broke free." Kuwabara blinked almost stupidly at the boy and Yanagi grinned.

"Of course, Stalker-boy only knows this 'cause he was spying on me," she teased. Suichi's face went red.

"I wasn't stalking you!" he cried.

"No, you just followed me in a very stalker-like manner, that's all," Yanagi's smile widened.

"Children!" Koenma interrupted before Suichi could retaliate. "This is not the time to be flirting." Both said children suffered full body blushes.

"EXCUSE ME!" Yanagi cried hotly, whirling around to glare at her pacifier-sucking verbal assailant.

"Now that Kuwabara has joined us I believe we should split up," Koenma continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Kurama, you can handle the B class youkai, Kuwabara the C class, and Yanagi you stick to the D class. Suichi you may go with them or go home, it's your choice." Suichi looked back at Yanagi, he still had yet to find out what powers she had and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to witness them. Besides, the idea of walking home alone, at night, in a demon infested city was something just slightly too close to a horror movie setting for his liking.

"I'll go with Yanagi," he said after a moment.

"Suichi—" Kurama began, obviously eager for his little brother to go home and get out of harm's way.

"Relax," Yanagi gave the fox a reassuring smile. "If we get into trouble he'll just cloak himself like he's been doing all night. Even that A class can't find him when he's cloaked."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Kuwabara asked, turning back to Koenma.

"I have to go see someone," Koenma replied simply.

"Of course," Kuwabara snorted, "stick us will all the actual work, just like you always do."

Koenma smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kuwabara, but this really is important. Good luck. Let's hope this can all be resolved by morning, ne?" With that, the former ruler turned and began to stroll in a seemingly random direction down the street.

"Good riddance," Yanagi huffed, crossing her arms again and glaring after him.

"He's really not so bad," Kurama smiled gently, "he just takes a little…getting used to."

"Whatever," Yanagi sighed, dropping her arms. "Guess we should get going." She suddenly grew silent and closed her eyes turning in a slow circle as the other's watched, wondering what she was doing. When she had turned around completely, she let out a long breath and opened her eyes again.

"Most of the classes seem to have stuck together. That way," she pointed strait ahead of her, "is where the majority of the C class are. Most of the B class staked a territory over there," she continued, pointing to the right, "and the D classes are more back in the direction of my house. I can't even sense the A class, he, or maybe they, are cloaking their ki pretty well." Kuwabara whistled in awe.

"I can sort of feel 'em, but they're all kind of jumbled together. I can't pick out which class is in which direction like that. How'd you do that?" he breathed in surprise.

Yanagi shrugged. "It's just a talent that formed over time I guess."

"How much time? I mean, how long have you been — what'd Suichi-chan say? — training?" Kuwabara asked incredulously. He'd been honing his awareness for nearly two years and he wasn't even close to that kind of ability. This kid couldn't be more then eleven or twelve, how much had she trained?

"My mom said the best way to learn was from experience, of course she was certifiably insane, but still. I've been fighting demons every day since I was three," Yanagi answered as Kuwabara's mouth dropped.

"What!" he cried, "Every day! Wait," he suddenly calmed, his face scrunching in concentration. "A demon every day for…how old are you?"

"Twelve and thirty-six days," Yanagi answered as Kuwabara began to mummer to himself.

"Let's see…carry the three…add four…" his face scrunched even more as he tried to figure out the answer, counting on his fingers.

"Careful," Yanagi half laughed, "don't hurt yourself."

"A demon every day for nine years and thirty-six days is 3321, give or take a few for leap years and such," Kurama supplied the answer before Kuwabara really did do himself any harm. Kuwabara whistled again.

"Gees, that's a lot!" he muttered, staring in disbelieve at the girl before him. Yanagi's smile faded and she began to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. She didn't like being reminding of how many lives she had taken. Whether they were demons or not didn't matter, they were still lives. She knew that in the future, probably even tonight, she would have to take many more, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Come on," she muttered to Suichi, turning in the direction she had sense the D class youkai in, "We'd better get to work stopping these guys."

**(xxx)**

**On the steps of Kasane Shrine**

**K**oenma sighed as he looked up the steps. He hated to drag her into this. She was so innocent and even a bit naive, so much like a child…like those two children he had just met. They were all far to young for this, even Yusuke had at least been fourteen. But the truth was that he had no real power now. The Reikai Tantei had been dismantled and all his powers as ruler stripped from him when he chose to go against his father and help Yusuke. Now he was reduced to merely calling in favors wherever he could, and this was a favor he badly needed. If the events of tonight meant anything, they meant that the Ningenkai would surely fall apart with no one to protect it. That was, after all, why the Reikai Tantei had been established in the first place. The job itself may have been terminated, but the safety and heroism that it stood for still existed as strongly as ever. And if he was going to keep those purposes, or at very least the safety, alive, he was going to need her help.

**(xxx)**

**D class territory**

"**N**ow listen carefully," Yanagi instructed as she cautiously led Suichi down the seemingly deserted street. "These guys are slightly stir-crazy. I mean, you would be too if you were a blood thirsty youkai who's been held captive for nearly a decade. Things might get rough. You have to promise me that if I tell you to do something you'll do it, okay?"

"Do something? Like what?" Suichi asked, although he thought he knew what she was talking about. Yanagi sighed and stopped, turning to face Suichi with the most serious expression he had ever seen on her. Then again, up until a few hours ago he had _never_ seen _any_ expression from her, but that didn't seem to matter much at the moment.

"I mean it, Sui. If I tell you to hide, you hide."

"Alright."

"And if I tell you to cloak yourself, then do it and stay cloaked until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that one…I'll probably do it even if you don't tell me too," he muttered, but she continued.

"And if I tell you to run, you cloak yourself and go find a corner somewhere and _stay there_! Do you understand?"

Suichi stared at her for a long moment. He didn't want to leave her, especially if the situation was so desperate that she would actually tell him to run, but what choice did he have? He couldn't fight. He was utterly useless, just a kid along for the ride. She was in charge, plain and simple. With a sigh, he nodded glumly. "Yes, I understand Yanagi."

Yanagi instantly brightened, smiling at him. "Don't look so down, Sui. These are D class morons we're talking about. The most we're gonna get is a boo-boo or two. It's not like we're gonna die or anything."

"You where the one who was so serious!" he shot back, his temper flaring. Tonight was **_not_** the night for anyone to be playing games with him. He was most definitely not in the mood. Yanagi, however, remained smiling in the face of his outburst.

"I was serious. I don't want you to get hurt," she said simply before turning on her heel and starting to walk once more. "Come on, Sui," she called back over her shoulder at him. He just blinked the anger dissipating. She was so…so…_weird_. He wasn't sure which was stranger, the real her or the controlled-by-a-demon-brain-dead her.

"Hey, Yanagi?" his voice drifted up to the roof a nearby building where a shadow perched, watching. "Why do you call me 'Sui' all the time?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" she half turned back, smiling teasingly, as the shadow catapulted itself into the air. Yanagi pricked, her head shooting back as he eyes flew upwards, locking onto the shadow that was heading right for them. A small smile grew on her face.

"You said you wanted to know what my powers were, right Sui? Well stand back and watch." Suichi, never taking his eyes from the shadow soaring above them, stumbled backwards until he was pressed against the alleyway wall. Yanagi raised both arms, palms aimed towards the falling demon, which had now drawn a long dagger from the folds of his fluttering clothes. A faint pinkish glow began to surround the demon and Yanagi's smile widened.

"_Assai Juuryoku!_" Yanagi cried, simultaneously curling her hands into fists. The pink glow intensified and the demon instantly hit the ground with such force he cracked the pavement and created a small crater outlining his form. Yanagi smirked at her handiwork. The demon was dead, the impact having sent his dagger strait through him, hilt first no less.

Suichi stared in wide-eyed silence, leaning against the wall for support. That had been amazing…and he would have appreciated it even more if he had the faintest idea of what exactly had just happened. "W-what…?" he managed after several moments of dazed staring.

"My 'crushing gravity' attack. Pretty cool huh?" Yanagi smirked.

"So…so your power is…?" he trailed off, raising his gaze to stare at her. Her smirk grew into a wide smile.

"Yup, gravity. I can increase or decrease the gravitational field given off by any object, living or not, at any time. In this case, I increased the earth's gravitational pull on the youkai. Neat huh?" she glanced down again at the fallen figure beside her. Suichi just blinked, utterly speechless. He'd expected death rays shot from the eyes or super strength or something. Power over something as universal as gravity seemed so…convenient. He lost himself for a moment, imagining all the different things you could do with that power.

"Wow…" he breathed after a moment, shaking his head faintly and smiling slightly to himself. "I guess I'm gonna have to start paying more attention in science class from now on if I want to fully understand your power, huh?" Yanagi giggled and was about to reply, when something over his should caught her attention and she immediately straitened, something akin to rage shinning in her eyes.

"What?" he asked in confusion, turning to try and find what she was glaring at. There. Across the street in another alley he could see two figures. One was on the ground and the other was bending over the first. "Yanagi—?"

"Hiru," she growled, narrowing her eyes and starting towards the two figures.

"Hiru?" Suichi wondered aloud as he followed her. Hiru was that purple haired demon who had possessed Yanagi, wasn't he? Suichi would have though he would be miles away by now. He seemed so…well, scared when he had left Yanagi's body.

"Hiru!" Yanagi yelled when they were halfway across the street. The figure froze and looked up. Suichi gasped. It _was_ Hiru. He was bent over the body of another demon that had a nasty gash in its neck. Hiru's entire lower face was covered in blood. What was he, a vampire!

His eyes fell on Yanagi and he seemed to panic. Dropping the body, he turned to run, but Yanagi only calmly raised her hand. Hiru was enveloped in a pink glow and when Yanagi curled her hand into a fist, he fell forward and remained face down, sped-eagle on the ground.

"Hiru you scum! You didn't think I'd just let you go, did you!" Yanagi cried as she moved to stand in front of him, Suichi lingering out of the trapped demon's limited view.

"Omosa," Hiru half-whined, moving his blue eyes upwards as high as he could and yet still unable to see Yanagi's face due to the odd angle his head was being held immobile at. "Let me up, Omosa. You were going to kill that demon anyway. I haven't had a bite to eat in seven years. Your life energy kept alive, yes, but it was like getting nutrients through an IV. No satisfaction to it at all!"

"That's not why I stopped you and you damn well know that!" Yanagi screamed, her face flushing with the force of her anger. "You possessed me, Hiru! You _stole_ my life! You can't honestly think I'm just gonna let you go without a little retribution, do you!"

"Yanagi, what _is _he?" Suichi asked timidly. She seemed to calm slightly, straitening and taking a deep breath. Hiru's blue eyes shot to the side, trying to see Suichi, but in vain.

"He's a leech demon," Yanagi said, sounding utterly disgusted. "He lives of the blood of other youkai, or the life energy of someone he's controlling, and is pathetically weak. His only real power is that he can possess others and boost _their_ powers."

"Now Omosa," Hiru turned his attention back to Yanagi, giving up on his search for Suichi. "Is that anyway to talk about someone who shared a body with you for seven years? I know more about you then anyone else, I would think that would mean something to you." Yanagi's glare returned full force and she whipped her attention back to Hiru.

"You sleazy, worthless, miscreant son of a—" Yanagi's spat venomously.

"If you're through," a voice interrupted, making them all look up, excluding Hiru. Koenma stood smiling at the end of the alley, a young red haired girl standing slightly behind him and clutching what looked like a wooden boat oar. "I think he might be of use to us."

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

Sorry to just leave it there, but that's the way it goes. I'll get back to this as soon as I'm back from vacation. See you all in two and a half weeks. n.n

**Interview with a Demon**

_Yanagi Omosa_

Originally, the names were switched and everyone was going to call her Omosa but when I started to write it, Yanagi just sounded better. Omosa, her first name, means heavy, which as you now know corresponds with her power. Yanagi means willow. I used this name because it seemed innocent and that's really what Yanagi is, an innocent that's been corrupted and deals with it as best she can. Her personality is…strange. When she was being controlled, she was literally a drooling zombie. Therefore, I wanted her true personality to be as much of an opposite of that as possible. Her emotions are quick to change and she's tends to crack jokes and poke fun at people whenever possible, being almost painfully social. She hides a lot too, and only reveals bits and peaces at a time. Suichi is the member of the group she's closest to, although she gets along well with all of them (or she does eventually anyway). A parting note about her appearance. The pink hair thing doesn't have any correlation with Genkai, I didn't even think about that when I picked her hair color. I just wanted to give her gold eyes and couldn't decide what color hair would go good with that. After seeing an episode of flcl (Fooly Kooly), however, I was convinced that pink was the right way to go. It adds to her flamboyant personality as well.

**Teaser for next episode**

_(Yanagi speaking) _Is Koenma nuts! Me, work with _Hiru_! I won't! I absolutely won't do it! But Koenma seems insistent…what does he want the leech for anyway? He says he's putting together some team and he thinks Hiru would make a good addition. Ha! He really thinks Hiru is trustworthy! He's even more of an idiot then I thought. Although the redhead he brought along is nice. I wonder what she's doing hanging out with him. Oh well, if you want to figure out what's going on in that stupid ex-prince head of his, join us next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Kanzen na Maru. When all things come full circle, who will enter the pattern and will they be strong enough to keep the balance?


End file.
